


The perfect Proposal

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm in love with those two and I want them to be happy, Making my own food, Roses, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Since he was a child Lorenz had dreamt about the perfect wedding proposal. It would be a proposal with a million of roses. TIn his most beautiful dreams, he would emerge from them.He had planned everything. The only thing he needed… was to find that rare pearl his blood, name and heart were searching.But dreams were dreams... until we found the perfect one... maybe?





	The perfect Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> I still haven't finished Golden Deer's path but I needed to write about them because I love them so much?  
I want them to be happy!
> 
> Anyway, english isn't my first language and I've dislexia so... sorry for all the mistakes?  
Also, stay hydrated and remember: you are loved and you can do it!!!!

Since he was a child, and knew he had to find the perfect bride for the honor of the Gloucester, Lorenz had dreamt about the perfect wedding proposal. It would be a proposal with a million of roses. The lady would be surrounded by them and, in his most beautiful dreams, he would emerge from them. He knew it wasn’t really possible and decided to go for the more logical option: walking to the lucky one with the biggest bouquet he could hold.

The roses had to be red, of course.

Except the one he would hold, those would be white.

He had planned _everything_. The only thing he needed… was to find that rare pearl his blood, name and heart were searching.

And where the others Nobles managed to find girls, even for one night for some of them, none wanted to approach him.

He had started to make grow those precious roses since he was eight. A caprice that asked a lot of resource but… he was the son of the Count of Gloucester! Of course he deserved this!

However… as the time passed, the rosebushes stayed but the roses kept dying. He used them as a very low price tea he asked to display in the Alliance, wanting to bring a bit of perfume and hope in every house, but no one worthy for those million roses.

Ladies refused his invitations.

He didn’t know who made his best to destroy his chances.

He never lost hope, though.

A kind of joy? Maybe. But his duty was never forgotten…

And then, War happened, destroying even more what he wished. Though a wedding as precious as the one he would have could only cheer up the people, the occasions to find a Noble lady were rare. Especially because he was always on the battle field.

The War seemed to never stop. The hope tried to run away from him. His duty was shifting and yet… it happened one day were he had to stop in the region of the Margrave Edmund. Memories from the time he was at the Monastery came back to him. Or… did he ever forget anything about it?

He stayed there one week.

One long week where he only took care of the logistics and strategies.

And in the morning of the seventh day…

He entered the property of the Margrave, with his authorization of course, but he never came for him first. Instead, walking and holding the bridle of a horse, he went to the big stable.

The animals were correctly pampered here. As if someone wanted to make them forget how much the war was around. And, especially, be sure they would have everything, water, food… and be correctly healed when they came back wounded from the battles…

Among them, there was a lady.

She was still so graceful and delicate.

“Lady Marianne?”

Hearing her name, she jumped out of discomfort and she turned.

“Y…”

Her breath was taken away.

Not because of Lorenz, though he would have loved to remind how nice he looked today and every other day… But because of the horse he had with him. The said horse had been pampered in the Lorenz Hellman Gloucester’s way. Flowers adorned their mane and tail. So many different and colorful flowers. They were brushed and they had a purple mat with various drawing on them.

“Dorte!”

Marianne moved quickly toward the horse, hugging him tightly and caressing his head.

“I thought you were lost,” she whispered.

“When the Monastery had been attacked, I happened to be around the stables. I heard them whinnying and make sure they could run away. However, your Dorte was lost, not seeming to fit the outside World. I brought him at home and took care of him,”

“Why?” she asked, perturbed. She blushed. “I mean… s… sorry… It had brought you in discomfort…”

“Absolutely not, Marianne.” Lorenz held out his hand to her but not touched her. “I took him because of you. I knew you had affection for this horse and wanted you to be happy,” he said.

“Me?”

He nodded.

“You are the most delicate flower I never met, the precious one I’d like… pass the rest of my life with. If you allowed it.”

“Lorenz I…”

She looked down and caressed Dorte’s head.

“I’m not the one you believe I am. I’m not that interesting…”

“You are the one I dreamed of, Marianne. You are as you are and this is what I love. You can’t see how beautiful and perfect you are, but I can see it.”

She blushed even more and looked on the side.

“I hope not make you in discomfort but I wanted to ask it to you before your father… If you say ‘no’, I would understand.”

He would be upset too. But he had the opportunity to know Marianne for one year and he understood making her any pressure was bad. He was already putting too much pressure on her and the last thing he wanted… was her saying ‘yes’ because she couldn’t say it to him…

“Marianne, my dear…” He knelt, even though it would dirty his pant. “Would you make me the honor to become my wife?”

“Lorenz I… I’m really honored. I… I do have feelings for you but… But I’m not what you can hope from a…countess…”

“You can stay at home,” he said. “When the War will be over, I’ll make sure to have for you the biggest garden where you could have every animal you want. Even before the end of the War!” he swore.

Marianne looked on the side, still caressing Dorte.

And she noticed a rose. Only one rose in the mane of her dear horse. She slid her fingers around and took it softly.

“Only… if this garden can be filled of roses. We… We could watch them together?”

Lorenz smiled. “Yes. And you would introduce me to your friends.”

She nodded. “We could take the tea there.”

“With pleasure!”

She closed her hand around the flower then approached it from Lorenz, sliding it in his hair. He smiled tenderly.

“Our wedding will be just us and the priest, if you want to?”

“I can offer you the ceremony you wish for… if I can disappear just after.”

“We made it at home, so you will be with your friends and feel safer,” he offered.

He pressed his hand over her and leaned a soft kiss on it. “Thank you.”

She knelt by his side and accepted the soft kiss on her cheek. She was still afraid, but she felt as if she had found the one who could, at least, understand her…


End file.
